


Theseus/Asterius

by DLManoir



Series: Short Stories [13]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alpha Asterius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breeding, Cock Slut, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Golden shower, Human/Monster Romance, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster March, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Orgy, Painful Sex, Rectal Prolapse, Rimming, Rosebud - Freeform, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet & Messy, aphrodisiac cum, belly deformation, dubcon, monster fucking, omega Theseus, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Tired of seeing the people of his kingdom sacrificed to the Bull of Minos, a terrible beast with an insatiable appetite for young unmated Omegas, and eager to escape the confines of his father's embrace, Theseus volunteers himself. He claims he shall conquer the monster and return with the slain beast. That is, if the monster doesn't conquer him first.
Relationships: Asterion the Minotaur/Theseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174919
Kudos: 9





	Theseus/Asterius

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know a lot of people are sold on the Hades game, and I totally understand, but please keep in mind that I haven't based any of these characters off of the video game whatsoever. All of the research I've done on the Greek mythology surrounding Theseus has been done outside of the game. Basically, this is fanfiction of Greek mythology, not Hades.
> 
> This being said, here's the short story! I do plan on rewriting it, making it a novelette/novella-length story With 6-10 chapters. Until then, I hope you all enjoy this!

_ “Do not loosen the bulging mouth of the wineskin until you have reached the height of Athens, lest you die of grief, _ _ ” _ was the high priestess Pythia’s enigmatic words upon receiving the sorrowful complaints of King Aegeus.

As it came to be, on the night of a terrible storm, that princess Aethra snuck from the bedside of her devoted husband to brave that which even the boldest of travelers would not. Raging, beating hail and rain. Powerful winds capable of uprooting century old trees. A thunder so fierce as to shake the land it struck. These elements were of no offense to the gentle princess who hastened to the sea and met, at once, the object of her most recent affections.

Poseidon.

And so was the honourable beginnings of Athen’s founding hero, Theseus. There were many things which were not so honourable, however, as such were his father’s love of drink and his only son—both unconditional and most certainly inappropriate. This led to the unjust assassination of Androgeus, eldest son of King Minos of Crete. Unwilling to deliver the warriors who bested the brave youth, King Aegeus proposed a most sordid offering: a sacrifice of fourteen young Omegas each year. As such it was that, every year, King Aegeus was to round up seven young men and seven young maidens, all full of vitality, all Omegas, all unmarred by mating bonds, to be sent to Crete.

“Tonight, as these youths cross the open waters, we will honour them and feast,” King Aegeus decreed.

He stood before the fourteen chosen, his arms outstretched to the curious crowd gathered before the docks. Behind him, the girls trembled in an attempt to put on a brave face, and the boys’ eyes gleamed with pride. None of them had ever been away from their families before and they knew nothing of the horrors awaiting them. To have been chosen was, in fact, a great honour to these youths. A fool’s honour.

In the second year, it came that not seven men were found to be sacrificed, yet Aegeus ordered each eligible Omega be sought out and brought forth. There simply were no unmated omega left. It ought to be Theseus, the masses decided. Theseus, the king’s only son, but such was an impossibility for Aegeus who loved his son much too dearly.

He sent Theseus’s little companion instead and, in doing so, robbed his son of what little possession he held most dear.

“It will not happen again,” Theseus said. A vile anger poisoned his heart from then on, and he became ruthless in combat for he knew already of the beast with whom he would meet—unlike the others who were cleverly kept in the dark until it was too late for them. And when, upon the third year, fourteen youths were called to volunteer, Theseus could not be dissuaded.

He was an Omega.

He was eighteen—hardly a man, still somewhat of a boy.

He was unmated and untouched.

_ If no one dares put an end to this barbary, I will. _ The thought was recurrent, defiant by all means, and Theseus drew from it strength and determination.

When his father refused to let him board the ship to Crete, he insisted. It was, he mused after all, as much his desire to escape his father’s so-called love as it was his will to avenge the boy sent in his stead—and all of the other Omegas who perished before. He would go to Crete and he would slay the monster residing within the Minos Labyrinth. And when he returned to Athens, he would hold the Minotaur’s head, severed at the neck, for all to see and the Gods would know of his exploit.

The ship was made to sail on the first, warm day of winter, just before spring. This was craftily done so as to not induce any of the youthful Omegas into season before they were to meet their maker. It was insidious, under-handed, but of course, the poor Omegas, having only presented—and experienced a single mating cycle at most—were none the wiser.

Theseus was not so ignorant as they, having eavesdropped on many conversations per the past, and he knew well what he must do.

Never had he done it before, and never had he entertained the thought of inducing himself into a most frightful stress heat. If he went into heat now, he would not have to suffer through another until the fall. Their supplies of food and water were highly rationed, however, and he knew he would be putting quite a bit of strain on the sailors and his Athenians comrades. But it had to be done.

After three nights and three days of trying, and with the aid of a fever caused by an unknown illness, he finally accomplished what he meant to. He came into season. A violent, sickening, feverish heat. Sailor and passengers were all affected by his endeavours during their trip. And Theseus was successful—perhaps too much so, he should admit—in ruining himself. He was not marked. He was not claimed. He was, for the most part, whole. But he was confident he should not suffer any weakness during the coming months.

When they arrived upon Crete, they were greeted with warmth and a multitude of pleasantries. Theseus supposed this was purposely done to keep the Omegas from running or making an attempt to escape the Fates’ designs. Keeping them ignorant to ensure docility.

Their safe arrival was celebrated at once, with a banquet and a great party spanning across several days. King Minos filled every cup with the finest wine and made sure to keep them full, and the succulent food was kept plentiful. Drunk and with bellies close to bursting, it was easy to relax. Theseus did not relax and he became the bane of King Minos.

Instead of getting drunk and lazing about the dining hall like the other Athenian Omegas, Theseus searched for the gigantic maze, so that he may study the structure from a vantage point of view and memorize its layout. He soon came to realize he would not find it so simply as by looking for it on his own, but the king would certainly not divulge its location to him. His daughter, however, appeared quite fond of him, and although she followed him about quite insistently, she never spoke of his explorations to her father.

“Are you not ashamed?” Theseus asked upon cornering the princess Ariadne. He knew it was pompous of him to address the lady so directly, and curtly at that, as to accuse her but he had to test the extent of her devotion to her father. “Is this how the ladies of Crete are taught to behave?”

“Only when strange men of Athens go about my domain like weasels,” was her answer, as dry-humoured and sharp as his question.

“Like weasels?” Theseus repeated. His lips twitched into a smile he could not suppress. He was amused and it seemed to please her. Ariadne’s features weren’t hard as a suspicious person’s face should be, but rather soft and gentle with playfulness.

“You’re quite obviously searching for something,” Ariadne told him, “and my father has noticed. I have noticed too, though I am not so bothered as he for I know you will not find what it is you are looking for.”

Theseus frowned at her words, strange as they were. “How can you be so sure of that?”

“No one knows where the labyrinth is. It was built by the Gods, and so will only be revealed to you when the time is right.”

“Does your father not feed the monster?” Theseus asked. “Is there no way of getting in and getting out again?”

“I could not tell you,” Ariadne answered. “I do not believe there is such a way out, but if there should be, I will gladly assist you in finding it. All I ask is that, when all is done, you take me away with you and make me your wife.”

He could not say if she withheld the location of the maze from him out of loyalty to her father or if she honestly did ignore its whereabouts, but he could not doubt her will to leave her father’s domain. It was plain to see, by the dulled twinkle in her eyes, that she was desperate to escape Crete—or was it her father she sought refuge from? By these thoughts, he could not bring himself to refuse her request.

“I will,” he said.

From then on began their coalition. Ariadne’s advice was quite sound, and her help most valuable as she permitted him to wander about the domain unchecked. There was, indeed as she said, not a proper way in or out of the labyrinth, and he could not find its location until the very day he was to be thrown within.

Nevertheless, he was not despondent for he had with him a very special thread given to him by the Princess Ariadne. It’s fibers were tightly braided around glittering jewels. Unbreakable and of infinite length, it should allow him to find his way back and climb out from which he came. With his newfound confidence, and the certainty he would not suffer the mating cycle which already began to show within some of his Athenian comrades, he ventured boldly into the maze.

Under the beating sun, Theseus walked and walked, turning left and right and left again as the rope slowly unraveled its inexhaustible length. At high noon, some of his comrades who chose to follow him were parched and much too affected by the excess of drink to pursue any further, others were at once affected by a most terrible heat and were mad with lust. Theseus pursued his goal, however.

When night fell, the labyrinth became freezing cold in contrast to the scorching hot day. Theseus continued, pressing on with single-minded determination to reach the beast before it should be the other way around, and slay the monster at once.

After the second day of this, he was alone. All of the other Omegas succumbed to their nature and, overly sensitive with need and want, fled to the origin of the scent which escaped Theseus’s unaffected nose. He took no notice of this, however, and he continued. It wasn’t until he inhaled a powerful aroma he had never smelled before that he stopped abruptly and warily.

It was a dizzying stench, an overpowering musk which enveloped him the moment he noticed the slightest hint of it. It was the scent of raw sweat, dried and baked under a heavy sun, although it was night, reminiscent of the furs upon which Theseus had slept on during his voyage at sea. The salt of perspiration when he had caught fever, or could not find relief within his own bodily prison on one of those frightfully lonely nights when he had been in season. A second aroma, something with a sweetened edge, came with the first more acrid scent. It was milky and a little sullied, purely animalistic. A dirty kind of sweetness. Like blood and slick, with something akin to semen but thick. Much thicker.

Theseus’s heart pounded a rapid drumming in his ears and his blood sang with the excitement of the hunt, but he didn’t stop to take any of this into account. Perhaps he should have, and maybe then he would have noticed how his breathing grew ragged with each inhale of the peculiar scent he took. It belonged to the monster, no doubt.

A turn to the left.

A turn to the right.

Another to the left, and again to the right.

Evidently, he was drawing nearer to the scent as a maddening fever rose within him. His lungs all but collapsed and his loins tightened and coiled until every step he took wrenched a pitiful whine out of him. His flesh grew sensitive and chafed under his chiton. Regardless, his movements became frantic as he searched and searched for the monster. The thread in his hand continued to unravel as he twisted about the maze, but his grip of it became lesser and lesser. It was only with the faintest hint of lucidity that he remembered not to drop it.

At last, he heard it: a hint of a noise other than the eager  _ Swish! Swish! Swish! _ of his sandals over the stone ground. It was a faint sob or a moan, the whispered sound of a human. One of the other Omegas, he reasoned in his lusting mind. A savage bout of jealousy swept over him, one he was unaccustomed to experiencing, when he heard the noises of his fellow Athenians mingle with an animal’s resounding grunts.

_ The Bull of Minos! _

If Theseus was excitable before, now he was utterly frenzied with desperation. Knots formed in his gut. The flutter of butterflies in his stomach became a swarm of raging hornets. At last, his innards quivered around the emptiness filling his womb and he collapsed to his knees with a gasp.

This could not be.  _ No. No. No! It can’t be! It simply cannot be so! _ He could not go into heat now. It was simply unheard of! In such quick succession? It couldn’t be true. But it was, he assumed when the same bestial grunt made his skin vibrate.

He regained his sensibilities, at that moment, and a violent anger possessed him.  _ It is the monster’s fault! _ The fingers of his hand squeezed the handle of his dagger and the wood splintered within his grasp. He snarled, a darkness washing across his face, glazing the light in his eyes with the evil intent of murder and a savage taste for blood. From that point on, he was solely and single-mindedly sworn to finding his monster.

Each corner he approached, his heart filled with the convicted expectation he would find the Bull of Minos waiting for him just around the corner with an Omega over his lap.

Just around the corner. That corner! Around the corner—

Around the corner—

Around the… corner…

Theseus’s eyes fluttered and his vision swam as he finally caught sight of a monstrous stain of brown against the grayed white of the stone walls of the maze. A blurred beast of at least eight feet, with long horns protruding from each side of the head and a shaggy coat. He stumbled, his shoulder striking the walls hard, dizzying him. The knife dropped from he rubbed at his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Urrrgh…” he groaned. He took a step. And another. Stumbled.

Noises and scents about him echoed in a dizzying orchestra of moans and whimpers and squelching. Bodies were about him, not crowding him, but pleading to the great blurb of brown fur, from which originated this intoxicating smell.

_ “Uuuuuhhh… Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Uuuuuuhhhhhhhuuuuhhh! Uhhh! Uuuuuuuuuhhh…” _ These stunted cries were not Theseus’s own, but they seemed to originate from within his own head where they echoed endlessly.

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

Theseus blinked, but his vision only blurred further. He shook his head, but his mind swam and he lost his balance. He could manage no more than two more steps before he fell.

Again, those same noises:

_ “Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh… Aaaaahhhhh! Aah! Uuuuhhn! Aaaahh!” _

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

He slid over the cold rock on hands and knees, inching ever closer to the great beast and the cacophony of breathless moans and wet slapping noises. The ground under him was dusty and left a fine powdered residue on his skin where he made contact. Nevertheless, he persisted weakly in his advances.

Still, these same licentious noises came to his ears. More  _ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _ And even yet more incoherent words of pleasure uttered. The moment was brief when the Omegas went deathly quiet so only one voice, choking on one final excruciating breath, could be heard above all else. It was a sickening sound, one unlike that of being choked by means of crushing the throat, but rather in consequence of the savage brutality of the fucking. The Omega impaled by the monster’s cock inhaled a shaky breath, but did not exhale again. At that moment, the Minotaur lifted his head and let out a great, big bellow. A victory cry.

The sound carried over Theseus’s skin, prickling the surface in ripples of gooseflesh, and reverberated through his very core. He gasped, lost all strength in his arms, and prostrated himself there, his thighs quaking with how hard they squeezed. Every movement, every brush of clothes, every breath sent him into a mind-numbing fit of delirium. His hips unconsciously bucked against the sensation between his legs. His swelling nipples tingled at the gentlest of touches, driving him mad with need.

At last, after a few seconds of silence, the Bull of Minos decided he had enough of the youth on his cock. He unceremoniously dropped the lifeless body to the ground and made for one of the other Omegas who all crowded about his hooved feet in an attempt to attract his attention.

A young maiden, with particularly fair skin and golden hair slightly whitened by the sun, was lifted by the throat. Her deep, brown eyes widened like saucers, but she remained perfectly obedient and pliant for the monster who pressed her against a wall and lifted her onto his cock. Theseus had never noticed this girl before, but now, he felt he had hated her for an eternity.

The Minotaur ravaged her, and she took to his savagery with the most delighted of gasps and moans. No sooner did a sound leave her mouth, the beast thrust deeply into her and the noise was promptly choked halfway out of her throat.

Theseus should not be jealous, for he knew all too well the sad fate awaiting her, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted— _ needed _ —the Bull of Minos inside of him now.

Looking at the sea of Omegas hogging up the monster’s feet, Theseus presumed he arrived too late. Such was the fruit of his careful planning. Unlike the others, he came expecting a battle, expecting a fight for his life—and that of the others who would otherwise come after him should he be unsuccessful. Yet now…

Now, he was desperate.

He could not—would not—suffer a moment longer without some form of relief, and so his left hand traveled down the length of his body, hips lifting, legs parting, and reached between his legs. His fingers clasped his erection, stiff as rock despite the lack of explicit stimulation, and he pumped his hand over his length with quick, even strokes.

_ “Uuuuhhh… Aaaah!” _ Theseus came quickly, after a mere minute of jerking his own cock, and smeared the ground between his knees with his spunk. This was far from being his first time masturbating, but it was no less intense now than it had been the first time.

His hand kept moving, the touch quickening and tightening, with a flick of his wrists over the head.

He moved faster and harder still. Cried out for his second climax. One shot. Two shots. Three shots. Milky white cum painting the inside of his thighs and the floor underneath him. Semen being flicked between his body and the rock. Theseus did not stop. He pumped his hand faster and harder still. Faster! Harder! Breathless cries escaped his lips as he doubled over for his third orgasm.

_ “A-aaaahhhn! Nnngh… Aaaah! Ahn!” _

It hurt. Each stroke of his hand sent sparks of electricity, like a hundred tiny needles prickling through the shaft of his cock and right up into his bladder. Again his balls pulled up, but his orgasm was painful, making him see stars, and he lost his bladder right there and then. Tears smarted his eyes, but his hand simply wouldn’t stop. He was insatiable and the need to abate this fire welling from the marrow of his bones outwards compelled him to keep pumping at the organ between his legs.

He was faintly aware of the other Omegas around him who were just as affected as he was. Like him, their bodies were not driven by reason or sensibility. They were needy, desperate, and while some found but a slight relief in masturbation, others sought to rub their crotch against the dusty ground, or even each other. A mixture of piss and semen and pre accumulated between Theseus’s spread knees, and had he a hint of an intelligible thought, he would have seen that the other Omegas were just like him. They were all lusting slaves to the Minotaur’s arousing scent.

The monster pounded into the Omega’s body, stretching her little cunt and making her flat stomach bulge obscenely.  _ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _ As the wet noises quickened, he voice softened.  _ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _ There was a dull cracking sound, rock being split under the blunt force of the bull as he fucked his maiden with frantic, rhythmless jerks of his hips.  _ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

_ “Uuuuuuuhhhhhh……………. Uuuuuuhhh…………… mmmmmm……”  _ the girl moaned, one long breath.

And then nothing.

The monster grunted in time with a final stutter of thrusts, at which point he expelled his seed in a great pour inside the girl. Her stomach swelled until it became round and impossibly large, much larger than a pregnant Omega should ever be if they wished for a safe pregnancy, that it might as well be for the better of things she not be conscious to realize the expedient change in her body. It was highly doubtful she would be able to move if her eyes were to open again, which was just as doubtful. Satisfied with the girl’s distended belly, the Minotaur lifted his snout again and sang to the moonlit night sky.

A great round of frissons ran through every Omega, rendering them trembling and moaning as a fresh rush of slick simultaneously squirted from their nethers. Theseus was not spared from this sudden spell of arousal.

The stomp of hooves echoed hollow in the night as the Minotaur stepped away from the wall, followed by the heavy  _ Thump! _ of the girl’s body. She fell motionless to the floor with a sickening crack and the sloche of the Minotaur’s seed as it leaked from her gaping cunt.

The mingled aromas of the Omega’s sex, mingling with the bull’s, overwhelmed Theseus’s senses. Every breath carried to his brain like a powerful aphrodisiac. A scent which even the mass of writhing, slickened Omegas could not distract and did not reach Theseus as the bull fed his massive cock to the next victim who, without a whiff of shame, latched onto the great monster.

Theseus watched dumbly, half delirious, half poisoned by jealousy, as the Minotaur’s beastly body crushed the young man to the ground with no delicatesse and penetrated the Omega’s asshole with a single, swift roll of its hips.

The Omega’s eyes bulged and his mouth opened with a soundless scream, but Theseus could see no displeasure. In fact, what he saw was quite the opposite when, with a stupid grin plastered to his boyish features, the Omega leaned into the brutal pounding the monster promptly delivered. Clearly, a blissed-out Omega.

_ Why not me? _ Theseus wondered.  _ I am the prince of Athens, son of Poseidon. Their beauty does not match my own, and yet this monster choses another? Why? _

These thoughts, coming from Theseus, were not untrue. With his blond locks curling into his ears and framing his face, dark eyes the same blue-green as the ocean’s depths, and the finely sculpted musculature of his body, he was surely the most handsome Omega ever to be sent to the Bull of Minos. And with each passing day, as he transitioned from boyhood to manhood, he promised to grow even more handsome than the day before. He wasn’t much bigger than his comrades now, his form quite lithe still, but he remained of a sturdy build. He was the subject of envy for many, and that of reverence for many more. This he knew since before his sixteenth birthday when his mother, at last, told him the truth about his father.

_ So why not me? Why!? It should be me! It should be! Oh, why should it not be me!? _

Jealousy was unknown to him, as was envy. He was an only child, and as such never been required to learn how to share. There was never a time when Theseus had seen something of his being taken from his hands, and he did not know how to express these sentiments he felt within his breast. Fury possessed him then. Fury and jealousy, coming together as a lustful frenzy, and he abandoned the stiff length of his cock.

He pulled onto his tunic, gathering the fabric about his waist so that he may reach behind himself and touch the slippery crevice between his asscheeks. He felt the fine dusting of silken hair, before finding the puckered ring of his ass and pushed against it.

His hole gave way to his index with little resistance because of the copious amounts of slick lubricating his passage. He worked his finger in and out, pushing deeper, faster, imitating the Minotaur’s savage rhythm, but then slowed to add another finger. He’d done this before, with the sailors on the ship transporting him to Crete, but he still felt the sting of a second digit entering him. Never had this felt so good before. It was delectable and Theseus groaned a long, luscious note of pain-pleasure as he scissored the fingers inside of him.

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _ The Minotaur continued his fucking of the useless sack of flesh and bones on his cock. He grunted his release, but never stopped his assault. His appetite was ravenous, and guaranteed to go unsated by any Omega, man or woman, until the Omega broke under his massive weight.

Crackling noises rippled in quick succession as the monster’s strong hands manhandled the Omega, forcing the spine to bend out of shape. It appeared as though the beast did not notice the sudden change in his captive’s state of being. Life and death were all the same to a rutting beast. Theseus took notice, however, but it did not frighten him. Instead, he felt this sort of vindictive thrill upon watching the white knuckles, straining fingers, go soft and the light fade from the Omega’s dark brown eyes.

It was his turn now—it should have been his turn from the very beginning—and he rejoiced in the righteousness of his fate. Only, the Minotaur did not pick him.

_ “Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh… A-aaahh! Ahn! Ahn! Uuuuhhuuuuuhhhhh! Uh!” _ came the voice of another, not Theseus, lifting in wretched pleasure. It was this fair maiden who was now honoured to take the great beast’s cock.

Theseus closed his eyes, listening to the slapping of flesh.  _ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _ He adopted the sounds and attributed them to his own fingers, pumping in and out of his hole, and even added a third, quickly followed by a fourth, to further the illusion where he was being fucked instead of her. As the Minotaur bred his way through the sacrificial Omegas, he stretched himself wider. He twisted his wrist, arched his back, and then forced the rest of his hand past the tight ring of muscle.

When they—the other Omegas—opened their legs, their bodies, to receive the Minotaur’s cock, Theseus did the same. He balled his hand and fisted himself to the violent rhythm of the monster’s pace. When the Minotaur grabbed at their throat, choking them, Theseus gripped his own throat and squeezed. Squeezed. And squeezed hard until he coughed and choked himself.

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

_ “Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh! M-Min-Minotau—ooooooohhh! Uhn! Uhn! Aaaah!” _ Theseus cried out, delirious with fever and arousal. The beast grunted, announcing his final ejaculation, and the noise sent shockwaves of white-hot pleasure through Theseus.

He came by fisting every cumshot out of his cock. His soul ascended, his mind floated away, and at last, he collapsed. Spent. Completely spent. Shivers skittering across his flesh, every muscle in his body twitching and convulsing with electrical impulses, and his breathing came in ragged panting. He couldn’t bring himself to move.

_ Clonk. Clonk. Clonk. _

The monster’s hooves approached, at long last, but Theseus did not rise to meet him. They circled around as the Minotaur inspected, scrutinized him. Was he alive? Was he dead? Of course, Theseus knew he was very much so alive—and even more so keen to be taken right where he lay—but the answer might not have been obvious to a monstrous beast who thought of nothing but fucking and eating.

The Minotaur knelt on all fours behind him and his snout, moist and cold, grazed across the pert globes of Theseus’s ass. Heated breath caressed the flesh, warming the slickened valley, and making him shiver and keen with an unspoken need.

_ Hurry! Dear Gods, please hurry and take me already! I need it— _

Not a moment sooner had the Minotaur’s tongue reached out to lap at his crease did Theseus’s breath catch in his lungs in a surprised gasp.  _ “P-please!” _ He shook, wanton and needy, as the monster’s wet appendage bathed his filthy crack in a series of upwards movements ending over the dimples of his back. He shuddered from scalp to toes, the latter of which curled, and his eyes rolled back. This was bliss, and when the tip of that thick tongue found his hole, he pushed himself back onto it and let out a long cry of relief and pleasure.

Theseus understood then the purpose of the labyrinth, of the Minotaur’s imprisonment and the King’s motives. The monster’s real nature wasn’t that of a monster as he had previously thought, but as a gift from the Gods. A gift which no mortal could bear to witness, with semen like the finest ambrosia, if there ever was such a finer thing to be had.

Wanted by all, for which he was most feared, the monster would never find satisfaction in the body of Man. It needed a hero to breed.

Theseus would be that hero.

Sent from Athens to kill this monstrous beast with an appetite like a bottomless void, Theseus now intended to tame this creature, to rid the King of Crete of the thing which threatened him most by quenching that which could never be quenched. The Minotaur’s thirst. And when he would return to Athens, victorious and righteously proud, he would be welcomed by his people—and the Gods on Mount Olympus—as a hero unlike any before, as well as the Minotaur’s bride.

This moment of clarity he experienced did not last, however, and no sooner did he have it that it vanished and his mind was at once invaded by another’s voice. A low and distorted note which made his shudder.

“As—sss—ster—rrr—rius…” said the voice behind him.

Theseus didn’t understand it. He was too consumed by his lust, his whole body shaking with the need growing inside of him, quaking, aching. Aching, aching, aching! With his pitifully stiff cock, the tip connected to the pubble of his bodily fluids by a sticky web of pre. The sounds in his throat were desperate moans a prince should never make in the presence of his subjects, lest he be shamed, but not here.  _ “Please! By the Gods, please!” _

He shook his hips, fucking himself back on the Minotaur’s writhing tongue with every bit of wantoness he could muster. If it meant enticing the beast…

_ “Pleaseee! Minotaur!” _ Theseus cried, quite literally so, as he begged to be taken.  _ “Let it be me… Please! Let it be me!” _

“Aaaas—ssssss—sterrrrius…” the bull of Minos repeated, its voice so gravelly with disuse, the creature so bestial after years of solitary confinement, that it was scarcely understood. “Assss—sss—sterrrius—sss…”

At last, the Minotaur pushed him forward and his hole now clenched around emptiness. Disappointment instantaneously tainted his scent, but just as a pleading keen rolled over his tongue, a gasp took its place. There was no warning, no gentleness in the beast’s actions, as it penetrated his stretched ass, slamming violently into him. Theseus scrambled, instinct telling him to get away from this sharp pain he now felt pounding away at his gut as a rock might.

Attempting to flee was futile. The beast’s heavy hand found the back of his head, thick fingers tangling within his blond curls, and the monster used his grip to bash his head against the stone floor. Once. Twice. And Theseus thought he heard his skull crack on the third strike.

By the Gods, if only it had cracked…

Theseus was weak against the Minotaur’s mighty strength. He could only wait for it to grow weary of the beatings, or hope he might not be conscious much longer to suffer through them.

The skin above his eyebrow split, as well as the tip of his chin. He bit his tongue and his lip, and the bridge of his nose was broken, twisted into an ugly shape not at all fitting of the beautiful Omega he was. Hot blood ran from the open cuts, and his head swam dizzily. Pain pulsed through every fibre of his being, and yet the heat in his body did not abate. He was needy still, slick squirting from around the Minotaur’s cock and rushing down the backs of his thighs, his own cock still hanging hard between his thighs.

The Minotaur didn’t need him to be conscious when it took him, but Theseus clung to whatever lucidity he could grasp in his fragile state.

Again, the Minotaur spoke, and again, it said, “As—ssssterrrr—rius…”

Theseus groaned in acknowledgement and made a weak movement of his head, like a nod. The Minotaur appeared satisfied with this. The beatings stopped, at last, and Theseus’s hips were lifted until his knees no longer touched the ground. The position twisted his neck at a weird angle, making it uncomfortable and hard to breathe, but he was too stunned to complain or remedy it.

The monster’s cock twitched hard, jostling his insides almost violently, and all thoughts of the awkward bend in his throat were cast aside as a moan welled from his belly and past his lips. And when the monster pulled back, cock writhing and pulsing and searing hot, an orgasm slammed into Theseus, though he did not feel it.

His eyes rolled back and his mind whitened out completely. His cock twitched—once, twice, thrice—but nothing came out. He’d already milked himself dry whilst waiting his turn. And when he came to, it was to the delightful pounding of the monster’s cock.

_ “Ooooomega,” _ the Minotaur rasped, pleasure lacing his rusted voice. Over and over again.  _ “O—ooo—omega… O—oooomega… Ooooomega…” _

The thick, acrid odour of the bull’s continuously oozing spunk kept Theseus docile as he was roughly manhandled. Thrown onto his back, lifted with his ass high in the air and his knees hanging above his head, he watched with feverish eyes the way his belly distended around the monstrous insertion.

Pressure bloomed behind his pelvis, the need to pee and cum, all at once fighting to be expressed first. Each push of the monster’s cock forced his bladder to expel its waste in a painful gush. All over his own chest. Once, even into his mouth, until he had the good sense of tilting his head to look away.

_ “Oooo—omega!” _ The Minotaur thrust into him. Again and again. Knocking the wind out of his lungs every time so he couldn’t manage the slightest sound beyond a choked whimper, forcing fluids out of his cock. Making him hurt, hurt, hurt so good. Every time. And yet, for all of the monster’s brutality, it took so much pleasure in hurting him, in breeding him, that Theseus couldn’t even entertain the thought of stopping, or fleeing.

_ Fuck. Fill. Breed. _

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

_ “Ughn! Uhn! Ughhhn! Uuuuh!” _ Theseus’s moans came as short pants and whines and broken cries of pleasure. And when the Minotaur’s cock penetrated his womb, his body seized with excruciating pain.

All at once, he was knocked out and revived. His voice was entirely gone, lips parted around a silent scream, eyes wide like saucers at one time, and rolling back to show only their whites at another. His midsection was terribly deformed by the organ pounding in and out of him, the bulge of which was clearly discernible from the outside. When the Minotaur pulled back, Theseus’s ass clenched around the flared cockhead, yanking his insides out before being slammed back into their proper place.

Everything Theseus knew of the male Omega’s anatomy was put into question then.

_ Fuck! Fill! Breed! _

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

_ “Oooomega… Ooo—oooooomega… Ooomega…” _

The constant flow of cum erupting from the Minotaur’s cock poured into him, directly filling his womb until it could stretch no more before it began leaking from his tight rim in short bursts. No matter how big and round he became, the fucking never ceased, and his stomach appeared always expanding when the monster fed him some more.

_ FUCK! FILL! BREED! _

_ SCHLOP! SCHLOP! SCHLOP! _

The bull’s pace quickened, growing erratic, pistoning in and out without respite. This, along with the impressive stretch of his belly, made it nearly impossible for Theseus to breathe. The Minotaur was too much for him.

It was as though the monster’s balls never ran dry. This was a fact Theseus still ignored, though he would come to learn.

The monster never tired of pumping Theseus full of his seed either.

The more it fucked, the more brutal it became, and the more Theseus’s consciousness began to sway. His lungs didn’t fill anymore, he was too full of cum and it crushed his lungs, and his heart thrummed a panicked tune as his vision filled with black dots.

_ SCHLOP! SCHLOP! SCHLOP! _

_ “Uuuuhh! Uhhh! Uhn! Uhn! U-uuh… N-ngh… Nnnnnnnghhh…………… Khhh… Nnn…” _

_ SCHLOP! SCHLOP! SCHLOP! _

_ “Oooooomega… As—sss—ster—rrr—rius—sss… O-o—ooo—omega…” _

Theseus began to struggle. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water, the instinct of self-preservation taking over, but he couldn’t draw any air into his lungs. He gave a feeble kick of his legs, a faint strike of his fist, but the beast was relentless.

All it thought about was:

_ Fucking. _

_ Filling. _

_ Breeding. _

_ SCHLOP! SCHLOP! SCHLOP! _

The monster fucked him harder, faster, accelerating Theseus’s descent into darkness. His eyelids fluttered. His body went numb. He was lastly aware of the sloppy wet sounds of the Minotaur’s cock destroying his body— _ in and out, in and out, in and out _ —before his brain shut down from the lack of oxygen.

_ SCHLOP! SCHLOP! SCHLOP! _

_ “O—oooomega… Oooomega… Aaaasterius…” _

_ Schlop! Schlop! Schlop! _

_ “As—sssterrr—rius—sss… O-ooomega… Omega…” _

_ Schlop… Schlop… Schlop… _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, leave a kudos and a little comment. It truly does make me happy to read all of them, and I think we need all the good feels for 2021. :D
> 
> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
